


Come Outside

by tonguetiedandtwisted



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetiedandtwisted/pseuds/tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Solas refuses to leave his rotunda while he paints and works on his walls. He says it's a timely process, so he can't leave or stop until at least one section is done. This causes the rest of the party members to get worried about him. He hasn't left his room in days or even taken a break to eat. Insert Lavellan to save him from himself with a rather indecent proposal.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadCat313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadCat313/gifts).



> I really don't know much about art, at least not to the extent that Solas surely does, but I do know that whatever process Solas is doing is delicate and any time wasted could change the whole piece entirely. Not much else to say except that I hope you all enjoy.

“How long has he been in there?”

Lavellan looked up at Cassandra who wore the same worried look.

“Two days. He hasn’t come out to eat and we are fairly certain he hasn’t slept either.”

“Has he at least taken a break?” 

Lavellan asked with fearful eyes. She already sensed the answer.

“If the dried paint around his skin is any indication the man hasn’t stopped for two straight days.”

“You told him to stop didn’t you?”

“Of course Inquisitor we all did, but he hasn’t listened to us. That’s why I called you here.”

“You flatter me Cassandra, but I know myself and I’m not as persuasive as you. I don’t have your authority.”

“Over him you do. We have a theory Inquisitor, Solas looks at you differently than everyone else. We think you might be the only one capable of calming him.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Just go down there. Follow your instincts. Just please stop him before he hurts himself.”

When she stepped into the study she expected to surprise Solas, however, she found that she was the one surprised.

Solas was everywhere all at once. He kept using his magic to dash across the room and grab a tool or paint something on one wall and then dash over to paint on the opposite wall.

She went unnoticed at least five times he passed her.

The sixth time she decided to put herself in his path.

She stepped into the trail of magic and he finally sensed her. He had to.  
At the very last second, before nearly crashing into her he caught himself and stopped the spell only inches before her face.

“Da'len.”

There was still some residual magical blue light around them from his dashing.

When she finally looked up from his bare, paint marked chest, she managed to see what Cassandra had been talking about.

He did look at her differently.

It wasn’t an obvious difference that she would have caught before, it was subtle and that’s why she was the last to know, because she hadn’t been looking for it.

Now that she was she saw the vulnerability he had in his eyes.

As if despite all of the people who had come into this room to try and help him, only she had truly caught him off guard and distracted him.

“I heard you haven’t been eating Solas. I came to check on you.”

“Ah, Cassandra sent you. I promise you I’m fine Da'len. You don’t have to worry about me.”

He stepped out of the path. Clearly he was trying to walk away from her and continue painting.

She grabbed his arm not allowing him to pass so easily.

Neither one of them commented on the tingle of the contact.

“You can’t tell me not to worry. You know I care about you.”

She met his eyes then and saw a spark of something again.

“I can’t stop Da'len. You know this is a timely process as much as I.”

He tried moving out of her grip and succeeded.

He didn’t get far, however, she turned and stepped in his path again this time her hand grabbed the paint brush that was in his.

He was caught off guard again. She could tell as he hesitated for a moment before keeping his grip locked on the brush.

“Give it to me Solas.”

“You know I want to. You know that I respect your authority, but you need to let me do this.”

He pulled her forward with a tug of the hand. Trying to pull her away from the brush, but failing. It was a display of his strength that she couldn’t forget, still she knew he would not fight her or at least not hurt her for a paintbrush.

So she kept her grip even as he pulled and subsequently tugged her into his painted chest.

“I won’t let go or stop getting in your way until you’ve eaten something.”

He released her then showing a moment of weakness as he reluctantly handed her the brush.

Only for a moment.

In the next he flashed past her and grabbed a new brush from the desk across the room.

She saw it all happen in slow motion. 

She was accustomed to his magic from being near it all the time.

She was also accustomed to his stubbornness.

When she saw him at the other side of the room painting again she jutted out her hips in an angry pose and gave Solas a menacing glare to the back of his head.

“I can feel that you know?” Solas chuckled. He was obviously having a grand time making things difficult for her.

Lavellan just sighed in frustration at how impossible Solas was being.

She stormed out of the room and into the adjoining one where she grabbed some food from the larder.

With breads, apples, and chocolate pastries in her hands Lavellan returned to Solas and his study.

Deciding that if he was going to be stubborn than she would be too.

She sat herself right beside Solas and started to bite at the apple.

It admittedly distracted him for a few moments to watch her lips mold over the fruit and succulent juices moisten them and make them shine.

She noticed him hesitate again. He was staring at her mouth in that moment, as if committing the shape of it to memory before he returned to being stubborn and painting his canvas.

“Would you like a bite Solas?” She teased him with the apple scooting closer to him and holding it out so that he would be forced to look at her.

He refused and she knew why. He was too principled to give in so easily even though she knew he wanted to eat and wanted to look at her.

He didn’t even shoot her a glance.

She must be losing her charm. It didn’t occur to her that he was looking away to keep his sanity.

She took another bite and she saw him twitch. He may not look at her, but she could see he was affected.

“You know I could sit here all day beside you, right?” She meant to sound threatening, but he didn't seem perturbed by the statement at all.

It was enough to make him pause and fully turn to look at her. “You could, but it would not have the desired effect you are after. You forget, Inquisitor your company is company that I quite enjoy. I would gladly allow you to be my guest.”

That made her cheeks heat and her eyes dart away from his. Perhaps Cassandra was right about Solas. 

“You...you say that now, but I can guarantee you'll be annoyed within an hour or so when I start breathing down your neck and prodding you with endless questions about your art. Imagine a whole day of me right beside you not giving you any privacy or silence to sort out your thoughts. Can you really stand it Solas?”

“The more you talk about it, the more I'm more convinced to stay in this room and never leave. As long as you are the one breathing down my neck there is no reason I would be annoyed. On the contrary…” He paused his work to take a moment to steal a lingering glance at her.  
He was revealing more than he should in such a glance, but he couldn't resist. 

“I would be delighted.” He finished. 

She blushed and was momentarily caught off guard by his words. 

“I know there is something that will take you away from your work, I will figure out what that something is, believe me Solas.”

"There is nothing." He said the words assuredly not forgetting how much she liked to be challenged. 

She knew there was at least one thing. Or at least she knew that now, she didn't want to resort to it yet. 

Instead she tried to be better. She went to his desk to stand on top of it and dance. 

She had been a talented dancer her whole life. Drawing the eyes of many of all races. No one could resist watching her, but that wasn't her intention. She knew Solas would watch. She was more desiring for him to put down his work and the only way to do that was to to get him to need to do something else. So she started to dance with the intention of knocking over everything on his desk with her feet. Her spins and twists and kicks knocked his papers off their designated stacks. She even knocked over his ink which really ticked him off. 

His eyes were locked on to her with a fury behind them, and he did stop painting for the moment to come to her. 

"Do you think this is funny, Inquisitor?" His voice was stern and his jaw was a firm line at this point. He was clearly agitated, but he still held the paintbrush and paint tightly in his hands. 

"About as funny as you not eating or sleeping for 2 days." She was flashing him her angry eyes now. 

Her hips started swaying to continue the dance to hopefully distract him or at least agitate him enough to make him want to pick her up and take her off the desk. She would welcome that if that meant his hands would drop what they were currently holding. 

She watched him as he watched her hips. She could see he didn't want to, that he was resisting looking lower at her, and trying to meet her eyes, but he kept faltering. His gaze being drawn to her movements. His lips parted and his eyes hooded. 

Then he dropped the paintbrush and the mood shifted. She felt herself blush. She realized now she was teasing a dangerously handsome man. 

"I'll stop this if you just eat something and take a break." 

Stubbornly he picked up his paintbrush and then met her eyes. Biting back the transparent desires he had. 

"Who said I wanted you to stop? I couldn't care less."

He was a bad liar, but he still turned away from the scene revealing a strength in him that was commendable. 

She leaped off the desk then with a resigned huff. "You infuriating man. Can't you just do this thing for me simply because I'm asking for you to?"

Solas waited a beat before answering. She even heard him suck in a breath clearly hesitating with his next answer. 

"You aren't exactly asking nicely, Da'len. You want me to stop something that matters to me for something that doesn't. Maybe, try a new tactic." 

He was giving her every opportunity, couldn't she see that? He was being merciful. 

"That's fair. You need something to entice you to stop and take a break. Something you want." 

He looked to her, and made eye contact. "Yes."

She swallowed a lump in her throat that he could hear across the space between them. Clearly she was nervous for whatever she had planned. 

"Perhaps I could interest you in a massage, Solas. Surely you have strained yourself working this much without a break. You must be tense." The tension he felt didn't come from enduring physical labor all day, it came from her proximity. How she walked closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder from behind him. Her breath was on his back. He stubbornly continued working despite her affect on him. He couldn't stop just because she teased him with his desires. He wouldn't stop until she made promises to fulfill them. 

"I've been through worse than this. A massage from a healer wouldn't benefit me. I don't want a stranger's hands on me."

She chuckled then and moved her hand to his neck. She gently squeezed it with her thumb and forefinger causing him to nearly groan from the pleasurable release of a knot. Clearly she understood his desires more than he had anticipated. She was giving him a glimpse of what she knew.

"Who said anything about a stranger? I was thinking…" She moved to the side of him to whisper in his ear causing him to drop his brush again. 

"I could give you a full body massage."

He cursed in his native language then under his breath, before responding to her by looking at her over his shoulder. Their faces closer then they had ever been before. 

"A proper massage?" He challenged her, still stubbornly refusing the temptation. 

She didn't back down, clearly devoted to her cause. Devoted to his safety and health. He truly felt flattered. 

"You'll be on my bed, fully naked...and I will rub oil all over your body. That's as proper as it gets right Mr. Healer? That's how you give your massages isn't it?"

She almost had him. He nearly caved in then, but he had to try for more. His desire went further then what she was offering, and he knew she knew that as well now. 

"I will allow this, only if you massage everything. Everything, da'len." He knew it was daring to ask so much from her perhaps even risking everything he wanted, but he would hate himself if he passed up such an opportunity. He had spent countless nights staying up and fantasizing about her. 

She was caught off guard that much was obvious in her blush. 

"You want me to touch your...?" He saw her visibly shiver. Her nervousness was flattering. 

"I'm only a man, Da'len." He said while giving her a look that made her think he was fantasizing about it right now. 

"I haven't forgotten." She said while keeping her eyes steady on the floor beneath them to avoid further blushing. 

"I accept your terms Hah'ren on one condition."

He hid his joy from her behind a face of complete seriousness. 

"Whatever you wish."

"I will massage you, everywhere, but when I get there you'll get blindfolded."

It was a small sacrifice, he knew as well as she did that half of the joy of being touched there would be the vision of her being down there, it was intimate and erotic, but overall he was still victorious and wouldn't push his luck. Whatever made her comfortable was acceptable to him. 

He put his paint down and took off his apron. "If that is all, I'll just wash up and meet you in your chambers."

"That easy was it?"

"Yes, Inquisitor, you bested me that easily." 

In actuality though he felt he got the better deal. 

"See you in an hour then. Gives me time to wash up, and gives you time to prepare your Chambers."

"Of course. One hour though, no more." 

"No more." He said with his hands up in surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan fulfills her promise and realizes she might be in for more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait this chapter has been a long time coming. I get caught up in my other w.i.p.'s. 
> 
> Warnings: Nudity

Of course he came on time. It wouldn't be like Solas to be anything other than prompt. 

Despite the hour she had to get ready she was nowhere close to being prepared, at least not mentally or emotionally. 

"Sit on the couch over there and eat some of the snacks I laid out for you. I almost have the bed ready."

Solas did as commanded and without his usual stubbornness. 

He hadn't even hesitated. 

She had never seen him eat so fast. By the time she had finished switching out the sheets and fluffing all the pillows Solas had finished the whole platter of breads, grapes, sliced apples, and even some iced lemon scones. 

He was sucking his fingers free from crumbs as he watched her come to him. 

She admitted to herself it was sexy to watch him do anything as slow and sensuous with his mouth. 

"Do you feel better? You must have been starving?"

"It was delicious, but my appetite has not been completely sated yet. I can't remember the last time it was."

He said this while roaming his eyes up her body and sucking his thumb free of crumbs.

"Glad to know you are at least momentarily satisfied. You really had us all worried Solas. You had me worried."

Solas got off the couch and walked towards her to the opposite side of the bed to help her straighten out her sheets. 

"I am completely capable of taking care of myself Inquisitor, but it is very flattering that you would go out of your way to look out for me."

"You mean a lot to me, Solas, don't you know that?" 

"I know, but I never get tired of hearing you say it."

He says while he leans against one of her bedposts and looks her in the eye. 

Having his undivided attention was a lot to take in. 

She blushed. It was a natural reaction to having such an attractive person stare at her the way Solas was. 

"The bed is made. Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I go get the oils?" She asked looking for any excuse to step away from the tension she felt. 

"Don't want to watch me strip Inquisitor? I was going to put on a show for you and everything" 

Solas teased her as his hand went to his belt and started undoing the buckle. 

He stopped in the middle of loosening to look at her and something in her face must have told him she was nervous because he stopped the teasing. 

"I'm only kidding. Go ahead and get the oils, I'll be under the blanket in about 3 minutes."

###

She waited 5 just to be safe. When she walked out with bottles of oils in her hands she prepared herself for anything. 

But how could she possibly prepare for the vision that was Solas naked under her sheets. 

He was sat up with his back to her pillows and his chest all exposed to her line of sight. The sheets barely covered him from the waist down. She saw his sculpted abs and toned arms. She saw his waist and the V that was there. 

His arms were on either sides of him giving her a full view of his chest. His head was tilted up and he didn't hesitate to look straight at her deep in her eyes. 

She wished she could blindfold him now if only to avoid the embarrassment of having him see her blush and practically drool. 

Knowing all he wore was his jaw bone necklace made her lose her mind. 

She set the oils down on the nightstand beside him and tried to avoid his gaze. 

"What oil do you like?"

"Lavender please."

She chuckled a little. 

"Sorry, but why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Inquisitior?"

And suddenly it was. 

She put lavender oil on every night. It was one of her favorites. 

"Because I like it?" 

Solas met her eyes.

"No, because it smells like you and you are more soothing to me than anything."

"Solas, are you flirting with your masseuse? That's not very professional."

"You aren't my masseuse until you start massaging me, Da'len, as of right now I'm merely flirting with my attractive friend."

"You think I'm attractive?"

Solas smirked at her and cocked his head back to really get a good look at her. 

"I think it's time for me to turn on my stomach is what I think."

She watched him as he flipped and now found herself staring at the defined muscles of his back. His shoulder blades were practically screaming at her to touch them, but they weren't distraction enough for her to forget the conversation. 

"You can't just avoid an answer."

She said as she put some lavender oil into her hand and rubbed it between her palms to warm it. 

"I can if you already know the answer. Look at the position I'm in for you, Da'len. Think about what I agreed to and what you are about to do and you'll have your answer."

He was right. She already knew the answer. She was just surprised that she hadn't noticed before. How long had he flirted without her noticing? How long had she been in denial? Even Cassandra had noticed her affect on Solas. 

"What kind of pressure do you want?"

She asked while her fingers hovered over his skin and her sanity hung in the balance of mid-air. 

"As hard and as deep as you'll allow, Da'len."

She watched as her sanity completely fell away from her at the same time her hands landed on his shoulders. 

She pressed into him with her bodyweight until she heard him breath out a sigh.

"Like that?"

She was squeezing his shoulders. 

"That was lovely, but I can handle harder." 

Lavellan was at a loss. She wasn't sure her body could give much more. 

There was only one way she could think of. It was slightly inappropriate though she was sure he wouldn't protest. 

She got onto the bed and straddled his thighs. 

"Inquisitor what are you-"

His question was interrupted by a moan that he released the second that her hands were on him again. 

In this position she could properly and more comfortably lean her full bodyweight into his shoulders. 

She was proud of herself for thinking of it and also a little proud for getting such a reaction out of him. 

"You were going to say something, Solas?"

Solas tilted his neck for her to get a good opening at one of his knots. 

"Vaela, I-I'm speechless now."

"If you liked that, I think you'll love this."

She lifted herself a little and then put a little bit of oil onto his back. She then rubbed it in with her forearm and elbow following the groove under his shoulder blade. She was using her elbow to pinpoint knots and her forearm to rub the oil in. She did this for both shoulderblades. 

His breathing changed by the time he spoke again. 

"Is it too much to ask for a longer session?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and I look forward to any reviews or critiques.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to any feedback and I promise future chapters are coming.


End file.
